


Métodos para destacar

by Gerendo01



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerendo01/pseuds/Gerendo01
Summary: Akari está harta de ser ignorada y decide buscar algo en que destaque para tener por lo menos algún rasgo distintivo que evite ser ignorada. Sus amigas le proponen varias ideas. ¿Serán útiles? One-shot.
Relationships: Akaza Akari/Ikeda Chitose
Kudos: 4





	Métodos para destacar

Yui, Chinatsu y Kyouko se encontraban en el Club del Entretenimiento, las dos primeras haciendo sus tareas, y la última leyendo un manga de Mirakurun. Cuando lo terminó un rato después, se dirigió a las otras dos chicas.

– Chicas, ¿Akari no tarda mucho en llegar?

– ¡Kyouko-chan, estoy aquí!

– ¿Eh? ¿Akari? – Akari estaba sentada en su lado de la mesa. – ¿Cuándo has llegado?

– ¡Llevo aquí todo el rato!

– Ah, ¿en serio?

– Jooo, Kyouko-chan, eres mala. Yui-chan, Chinatsu-chan, vosotras sí que me habíais visto, ¿verdad?

Yui y Chinatsu se limitaron a apartar su mirada, dejando a Akari en shock.

– No… No puede ser… ¿De verdad… Ninguna de vosotras me había visto?

– Lo siento, Akari-chan, – contestó Chinatsu. – pero tienes tan poca presencia que no te habíamos notado.

– ¡Sois muy malas! ¡No me gusta que me ignoréis así!

– Lo siento, Akari, – dijo Yui. – te aseguro que no lo hacemos expresamente, es solo que si no tienes presencia no podemos notarte.

Kyouko se cruzó de brazos y se puso pensativa.

– Entonces, solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer. – Kyouko señaló a Akari con una gran determinación en sus ojos que hasta asustó un poco a la pelirroja. – ¡Tenemos que encontrar algo en que destaques!

– Ugh… Esto me suena…

**Transición**

Kyouko, Yui y Chinatsu estaban sentadas al mismo lado de la mesa, y Akari al lado opuesto.

– Akari, si quieres destacar, tenemos que encontrar algo que se te dé bien para que puedas destacar del resto. Piensa, ¿hay algo que se te dé bien?

– Mmm… Sí, varias cosas. ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos panqueques en casa de Yui-chan?

– Oh, es verdad, te dibujaste muy bien a ti misma, Akari.

– ¡Te dije que eran osos!

Chinatsu no estaba convencida.

– Sí, es cierto que eso se te da muy bien, ¿pero crees que puedes destacar con eso?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Sí, entiendo lo que dice Chinatsu-chan. – Dijo Yui. – Eres buena en eso, pero eso solo destaca si estamos haciendo panqueques. En cualquier otro momento seguirías sin destacar.

– Es verdad… – Akari puso su mano en su mentón, pensando en otra cosa. – ¡Ah, sí! Sé tocar el piano.

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron.

– ¡¿En serio?! – Exclamó Chinatsu.

– Akari, ¿cómo es que nunca nos lo dijiste? – Siguió Yui.

– Oh, bueno, nunca surgió el tema. Una prima mía tiene un piano en casa. Cuando voy a su casa me deja tocarlo, y me enseñó lo que sé.

Chinatsu, emocionada, se dirigió a Akari.

– Akari-chan, tócanos algo, por favor.

– Pero aquí no hay ningún piano…

Kyouko, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó.

– Bien pues, vayamos al club de música.

– No puedes entrar en el club de otros sin permiso. – Le advirtió Yui.

– Tranquila, tengo un contacto en el club de música, me dejarán entrar.

**En el club de música**

Akari estaba frente al piano, con Yui, Kyouko y Chinatsu un poco más atrás.

– Me da un poco de vergüenza…

– No te preocupes, haz como si no estuviéramos. – Dijo Kyouko, alegre.

Akari asintió, y tras regular la altura de la banqueta, se sentó allí colocando las manos sobre el teclado.

– Akari-chan, ¿qué vas a tocar? – Preguntó Chinatsu.

– Mmm… Ya lo sé. Tocaré una canción llamada Minna Daisuki no Uta.

– ¿Qué canción es esa? No la conozco.

– Es una que me he inventado yo.

– ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Has inventado tu propia canción?! ¡Akari-chan, eso es asombroso!

– Je je, vamos, no es para tanto.

– ¡Sí lo es! ¡Akari-chan, que sepas tanto piano como para llegar a componer tu propia canción es impresionante!

– Bien, cómo sea. Akari, muéstranos de lo que eres capaz. – Dijo Kyouko.

Akari asintió, y tras respirar hondo empezó a tocar.

Minna no waratteru kao wo

(Recuerdo la sonrisa en el rostro…)

Omoidashi me wo toji te

(…de todas y cierro mis ojos)

Fuka fuka wo futon kabutta

(Recostada en mi acogedora cama)

Nande ka na…? namida ga deta

(No sé por qué, pero me puse a llorar)

Tanoshii oshaberi nanidemo nai jikan

(Nuestras divertidas charlas sin hacer nada especial)

Kyou mo sugite kukedo

(El día de hoy ya pasó)

Taisetsu na omoi tsutaetai

(Quiero transmitir importantes sentimientos)

Tsutaetain da yo…

(Quiero deciros…)

Daisuki da yo minna no koto

(Os quiero a todas)

Itsu made mo issho de warattetai

(Quiero seguir riendo con todas por siempre)

Dakara ashita mata aou ne

(Así que volvamos a vernos mañana)

Sore made… chotto dake… oyasumi

(Hasta entonces… solo por ahora… buenas noches)

Daisuki da yo minna no koto

(Os quiero a todas)

Ashita mata aeru ne

(Os veré a todas mañana)

Sore made… chotto dake… oyasumi

(Hasta entonces… solo por ahora… buenas noches)

Cuando Akari terminó de tocar, se levantó y miró a sus amigas, todas con lágrimas en los ojos tras escuchar esa emotiva canción. Yui fue la primera en decir su opinión.

– Akari… Esta canción… Es hermosa.

– ¡Akari-chan, me ha llegado al corazón! – Exclamó Chinatsu.

– Je je, no es nada.

– No, Akari. Realmente eres muy buena en esto. – Dijo Kyouko.

– ¡¿En serio?! – Saltó Akari con una gran alegría en su rostro.

– Por supuesto, pero de la misma forma que con los panqueques, solo destacarías con eso cuando tocaras el piano, en cualquier otro momento seguirías sin destacar, ¡así que aunque seas tan buena no sirve para nada!

– ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!

**Transición**

Akari dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa del club del entretenimiento, mientras que Chinatsu le acariciaba la cabeza para reconfortarla.

– ¿Por qué…? Me esforcé mucho en esa canción…

– Cierto, era muy buena, pero Kyouko-senpai tiene razón, eso solo serviría si tienes que tocar el piano.

– Ugh… Tendré que probar otra cosa.

– Akari, ¿no has dicho que se te daban bien varias cosas? ¿Qué más?

– A ver… También soy muy buena en Othello.

– Oh, sí, es verdad. – Comentó Chinatsu. – Me acuerdo de aquella vez que competiste contra Sakurako. La derrotaste en un momento. Realmente eres muy buena.

– _No, eso fue porque usó su propia falta de presencia para borrar la presencia de sus fichas…_ – Pensó Yui. – De todas formas, Akari, eso tampoco serviría.

– ¿Tampoco?

– No, porque al igual que lo anterior, si no estás jugando Othello no se sabría.

– Oh, cierto…

– Mmm… Las habilidades no sirven porque hasta que no se ponen en práctica no se sabe que las tienes. – Dijo Kyouko. – Debemos escoger algo que se pueda ver a simple vista, sin que tengas que hacer nada para mostrarlo.

– ¿Y qué puede ser?

– La actitud es un factor muy importante. – Dijo Kyouko. – Podrías llamar la atención si actúas de cierta forma.

– ¿De cierta forma?

– Por ejemplo, si actúas como una chica fría…

**Imaginación de Kyouko**

En la hora del almuerzo, Kyouko salió de su aula para ir al baño. Al pasar frente a la clase de primero, que tenía la puerta abierta, se fijó en una chica que estaba sola en su escritorio. Todas las demás estaban con sus escritorios juntos para poder hablar entre ellas. Esa chica era la única que estaba sola. Era una chica de pelo rosa con un moño a cada lado de su cabeza, y una cara inexpresiva tipo Ayanami Rei. Eso le extrañó un poco, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino al baño.

Otro día que estaban haciendo una clase que a Kyouko le aburría, se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana, viendo el patio, donde las chicas de primero estaban haciendo educación física. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención ver que había una chica que no hacía nada. Estaba sentada en un banco del patio, solo mirando como las demás hacían ejercicio. Pudo ver que esa chica era la misma de ayer, lo cual extrañó a Kyouko. De pronto, recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el libro de texto, por parte de la profesora.

– Estate atenta, Toshino-san.

– Sí…

Mientras la profesora volvía hacia la pizarra, dando la espalda a Kyouko, esta volvió a mirar de reojo hacia fuera, viendo que la chica de antes ya no estaba, dejando a Kyouko sorprendida. ¿Cómo había podido desaparecer en tan solo cinco segundos? Era algo que Kyouko no podía explicarse.

Otro día, la profesora mandó a Kyouko a buscar material para la clase. En su camino, se encontró con esa chica en el pasillo. Estaba fuera de su aula, simplemente allí de pie en el pasillo. Al estar de lado, solo podía ver su lado derecho. Kyouko decidió dirigirse a ella.

– Oye, ¿qué haces aquí fuera? ¿Por qué no estás en clase? ¿Te han castigado?

– No. – Respondió secamente la chica.

Al ver que no decía nada más, Kyouko tuvo que seguir.

– ¿Entonces qué haces aquí fuera?

– Ya sé lo que están enseñando en esta clase, así que no hace falta que asista.

Esa explicación no convenció a Kyouko.

– Oye… La escuela no funciona así. No importa que ya sepas lo que están enseñando. Debes asistir igualmente o la profesora te regañará.

– No, no lo hará.

– ¿Eh?

– Porque ni si quiera se dará cuenta de que no estoy. Nadie lo hará.

– ¿Q-Qué dices? ¿Por qué no?

– No importa lo que haga, no importa lo que diga, no se darán cuenta.

Kyouko no entendía nada.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te hacen esto? ¿Por qué todos en tu clase, incluida la profesora, actúan como si tú no existieras?

– Eso es porque no existo.

Esa respuesta dejó a Kyouko petrificada.

– Eh… ¿Eh?

– Nadie de ellos puede verme.

– ¿Qué… ¿Qué estás di…

Antes de terminar la frase, Kyouko vio en la cara de la chica dos líneas blancas que iban de lado a lado de la cara.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– ¿Esto?

La chica se giró, mostrando a Kyouko que llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo, desvelando que lo que vio Kyouko eran las tiras del parche.

– ¿P-Por qué llevas un parche en el ojo?

La chica sonrió de una forma que le heló la sangre a Kyouko.

– ¿Quieres saberlo? – La chica se llevó las manos detrás de las orejas, a las puntas de las tiras, y suavemente empezó a quitárselas. – ¿Quieres saber… Qué hay debajo de este parche…?

Kyouko tragó saliva mientras la chica lentamente se quitó su parche dejando al descubierto su ojo izquierdo.

**De vuelta a la realidad**

– … ¿A qué viene lo del parche?

– Oh, es que lo vi el otro día en un anime que me gustó mucho y he pensado que sería buena idea.

– No veo cómo esto me puede ayudar a tener más presencia… De hecho, ¿no me ignoraba toda la clase?

– Mmm… Entonces tal vez deberías actuar de otra forma. ¿Qué tal como una yandere?

– ¡¿Una yandere?!

**Imaginación de Kyouko**

Akari se acercaba corriendo a Chinatsu.

– ¡Chinatsu-chan!

Chinatsu se giró al oírla.

– Buenos días, Akari.

– Je je je… Chinatsu-chan… – Akari pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Chinatsu, rodeándola.

– ¿A-Akari-chan?

– Chinatsu-chan…

Akari se acercó lentamente a Chinatsu. Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca. Estaban a punto de tocarse, cuando de golpe, Chinatsu la empujó.

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!

– ¿Chi-Chinatsu-chan?

– ¿Ibas a besarme, Akari-chan?

– ¡Claro! ¡Yo te amo, Chinatsu-chan!

– Akari-chan… Yo quiero a Yui-senpai. No siento nada por ti.

Oír eso dejó destrozada a Akari, que se quedó en el mismo sitio, incapaz de moverse, perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos.

**Más tarde**

Yui y Chinatsu estaban en un parque, una enfrente de la otra. Chinatsu se tomaba de sus propias manos con fuerza. Tomó aire, y finalmente lo dijo.

– ¡Yui-senpai! ¡Te quiero! ¡Por favor, sé mi novia!

Al decirlo, Chinatsu cerró los ojos. Yui quedó un poco impactada al principio, pero poco después sonrió, y puso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Chinatsu. Al notar el contacto, esta abrió los ojos.

– Seré tu novia, Chinatsu-chan.

Al oír esto, los ojos de Chinatsu se iluminaron de brillo.

– ¡Yui-senpai!

– Chinatsu-chan…

Yui empezó a acercar su rostro lentamente al de Chinatsu. Esta hizo lo mismo. Pero cuando estaban a punto de tocarse, un cuchillo atravesó el cuello de Yui, saliéndole por delante, matando a Yui al instante y salpicando de sangre toda la cara de Chinatsu. Por el impacto, esta se quedó unos segundos sin poder ni moverse. Cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas y saltar hacia a atrás, cayendo de culo al suelo. Después alguien retiró el cuchillo de la garganta de Yui, haciendo que esta cayera inerte al suelo, y mostrando que quién la había asesinado era Akari, que tenía una expresión tipo Gasai Yuno. Akari se acercó lentamente hacia Chinatsu, la cual lo único que podía hacer era solar gemidos ahogados sin coherencia, como si fuera a decir algo pero no pudiera.

– Mira, Chinatsu-chan. Yui-chan está muerta, ya no puede ser tu novia. ¿Qué me dices, quieres ser mi novia ahora?

Chinatsu tardó unos segundos en poder responder algo coherente, pero cuando lo hizo, lo gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Una mierda! ¡Maldita seas, zorra asquerosa! ¡Has matado a Yui-senpai, malnacida! ¡Jamás aceptaría ser tu pareja, ni en un millón de años! ¡Te odio! ¡MUÉRETE!

Esas palabras no parecieron molestar mucho a Akari.

– Vaya, es una lástima… Creía que si Yui-chan moría podrías olvidarte de ella y enamorarte de mí. Pero veo que no ha sido posible. Pues si no vas a enamorarte de mí… – Akari miró a Chinatsu con una expresión que le heló la sangre. – No-te-ne-ce-si-to.

Chinatsu se horrorizó al oír eso, y justo después, Akari se abalanzó sobre ella, apuñalándola en el corazón.

**De vuelta a la realidad**

– ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

– ¡¿Y por qué Yui-senpai y yo somos las únicas que morimos?!

– ¿Eh? Oh, perdón, me confundí, quería decir tsundere, ja ja ja ja…

– ¡Kyouko-chan!

**Transición**

Olvidando las personalidades, Kyouko probó otra cosa.

– Lo primero que se ve de una persona es su aspecto, así que la mejor forma de destacar es tener una apariencia diferenciada del resto.

– Pero yo ya tengo mis moños.

– Eso no es nada, Akari, debe ser algo mucho más diferente. Por ejemplo, podrías ir maquillada como una estrella del rock.

– ¡¿Cómo una estrella del rock?!

**Imaginación de Kyouko**

– ¡Hola a todas!

Akari llegaba a la escuela con una chaqueta de cuero negro de manga corta, los lados de la cabeza rapados, dejando una gran cresta punk en medio, de color azul en su mayor parte, pero de un rojo brillante muy oscuro casi negro en la parte superior, llevando un collar de cadenas de oro en el cuello, pulseras con pinchos en sus muñecas, y la cara maquillada completamente de blanco, excepto una raya negra en su lado izquierdo, que iba desde su frente a su mejilla, cruzándole el ojo. (Que lástima que esto no sea el anime o un doujinshi para poder ver una imagen así)

**De vuelta a la realidad**

– ¡No pienso ir vestida así!

– ¿Por qué no? Destacarías mucho.

– ¡Pero todas me mirarían raro! ¡No quiero destacar de esta forma!

– Jooo, eres muy exigente, Akari, no paras de descartar todas las soluciones que te doy.

– Eso es porque todas tus soluciones son inútiles… – Murmuró Chinatsu para sí misma.

– Yo… Solo quiero… No ser ignorada.

Kyouko se puso a pensar en esto que dijo Akari.

**Imaginación de Kyouko**

Kyouko caminaba lentamente por la hierba que había en aquel lugar, la cual era movida suavemente por el viento que soplaba. Finalmente, tras un rato, Kyouko llegó a su destino. Depositó un ramo de flores en la lápida antes de empezar a hablar.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Tanto te dolía que te ignoráramos? Siempre nos dijiste que te molestaba, pero nunca que llegara a dolerte tanto que llegaras a quitarte la vida. Podrías habérnoslo dicho. Para nosotras solamente era un juego, una manera de divertirnos. Si hubiéramos sabido que te dolía a ese nivel habríamos parado. – A Kyouko le empezó a temblar la voz y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. – Yo… Nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así. Si no te hubiera ignorado… Si no te hubiera molestado con mis bromas sobre tu falta de presencia… Seguramente seguirías viva… Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo te juro que haría las cosas de manera diferente… Pero no puedo. No… Esto no es un juego en el que pueda reiniciar y probar algo diferente… Esto es la vida real. Solo tenía una oportunidad, y no fui lo suficientemente cuidadosa. Ahora tendré que llevar esta culpa conmigo hasta que muera. Espero que puedas perdonarme, Akari. Sin embargo, lo has conseguido… Desde que has muerto, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un momento. Y no solo yo, también Yui y Chinatsu-chan… También Ohmuro-san y Furutani-san… Incluso Ayano y Chitose. Incluso para ellas fue un golpe muy duro. Yo hasta sueño contigo… O más bien dicho, tengo pesadillas contigo. Me culpas de tu muerte. Me dices que si no fuera por mí, tú seguirías viva… Por supuesto me lo merezco, después de todo es verdad. Y no puedo quitarme de mi cabeza… El momento en que te encontramos. Cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo. A ti… Colgando de esa cuerda… – En ese punto, Kyouko tuvo que parar, pues se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que recordaba eso, y no había forma de que pudiera hablar, aparte de que sus lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas, haciendo aún más difícil el poder hablar. Cuando tras un rato consiguió calmarse un poco, se secó las lágrimas y continuó. – Esa imagen me perseguirá el resto de mi vida. Nunca podré olvidarlo… Nunca podré olvidarte. Qué irónico, ¿no? Ahora que estás muerta has conseguido toda la atención que no tuviste en vida. Finalmente… Has conseguido lo que querías, Akari… Estarás contenta.

**De vuelta a la realidad**

– ¡Claro que no estoy contenta! ¡Estoy muerta, Kyouko-chan!

– Solo era una broma, ja ja ja. – Dijo Kyouko con una sonrisa.

– No deberías bromear con estas cosas, Kyouko-senpai.

Al ver que Kyouko sería riendo, Yui le propinó una colleja en la cabeza.

**Transición**

Akari suspiró.

– Ánimo, Akari, encontraremos algo. – Dijo Yui.

– ¡Ya lo tengo! – Exclamó Kyouko.

– Descartado. – Dijo inmediatamente Yui.

– ¡Pero si aún no he dicho nada!

– La última vez casi haces llorar a Akari, así que no.

– Pero eso era una broma, ahora lo digo en serio.

– A ver qué se te ocurre… – Murmuró Chinatsu.

– ¿Por qué no les pedimos ayuda al Consejo Estudiantil? Tal vez a ellas se les ocurra alguna idea para hacer que Akari destaque.

A las tes chicas les sorprendió esa idea de Kyouko.

– Es verdad, podríamos probarlo. – Respondió Chinatsu.

– Sí, vamos. – Siguió Yui.

**En el Consejo Estudiantil**

Al entrar al salón se sucedieron tres gritos seguidos.

– ¡Sugiura Ayano!

– ¡¿To-Toshino Kyouko?!

– ¡Toshino Kyouko!… Senpai.

– Pasad, pasad. – Les dijo Kyouko a Akari, Yui y Chinatsu.

– ¡No eres tú quién debe decir eso! – Ayano suspiró. – De todas formas, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

– Estamos buscando algo para hacer que Akari destaque y hemos pensado que podríais ayudarnos.

– ¿Hacer que Akaza-san destaque?

– ¿Por qué quieres destacar más, Akari-chan? – Preguntó Sakurako. – ¡Yo pienso que ya eres genial tal como eres!

– Gracias, Sakurako-chan, pero se ve que eso no es suficiente. Chinatsu-chan, Yui-chan y Kyouko-chan ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaba con ellas en el club.

– Mmm… Ya veo. – Sakurako se puso la mano en el mentón, pensativa, hasta que chasqueó los dedos al ocurrírsele algo. – ¡Ya lo tengo!

– Qué miedo me da… – Murmuró Himawari para sí misma.

Sakurako dibujó rápidamente un dibujo infantil de Akari con unos pechos gigantes y un vestido de superheroína.

– ¡Ta-dá!

– ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Exclamó Akari.

– ¡Es lo que debes hacer! ¡Convertirte en una superheroína!

– ¡¿Una superheroína?!

– ¡Akari-chan Man! ¡La chica de pechos gigantes!

"¿Qué demonios?" fue lo único que pudieron pensar todas las demás chicas que estaban ahí.

– Sakurako, deja de decir tonterías.

– ¡No son tonterías!

– Por favor, nada de lo que dices tiene lógica. Para empezar, Man significa hombre, y Akaza-san es una chica.

– Te pierdes en nimiedades. El nombre es lo de menos, lo importante es que Akari-chan sea una superheroína.

– Eso es imposible, Sakurako.

– ¡Al menos yo propongo algo, no como tú! ¡Tus pechos no deben dejarte pensar!

– ¡Al menos yo tengo pechos, no como tú, que eres más plana que una tabla!

– ¿Qué me has dicho?

– ¿Sabes? Tú sí que podrías hacer de Sakurako-chan Man. Eres tan plana que podrías pasar por hombre.

– ¡Maldita! ¡Serás…!

Sakurako agarró con fuerza las mejillas de Himawari y tiró de ellas, cosa que obviamente dolió a Himawari, la cual hizo lo mismo con Sakurako. Después la pelea subió de nivel y se convirtió en ellas dos tirándose del pelo, pellizcándose la cara, Sakurako apretando los pechos de Himawari y ésta intentando apartarla… Ya no había nada que las demás chicas pudieran hacer, así que decidieron ignorarlas. Ayano y Chitose seguían pensando en alguna forma de ayudar a Akari. La primera fue quien habló.

– Alguna forma de destacar… Mmm… Ah, ya lo sé. Si sacas las notas más altas de tu curso seguro que destacarás.

– ¡Cierto! – Dijo Akari entusiastamente, pero tan rápido como vino, ese entusiasmo se fue. – Pero yo no soy muy buena estudiante, no hay forma de que saque la mejor nota de mi clase…

Ayano, se acercó a Akari y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, llamando la atención de Akari, que la miró directamente a los ojos, viendo que tenía una expresión muy seria.

– Escúchame, Akaza-san. ¿Realmente quieres destacar?

– S-Sí…

– ¡Entonces tienes que esforzarte! – Ese aumento en el tono de voz de Ayano asustó un poco a Akari. – Nadie ha dicho que sea fácil, pero si realmente es lo que quieres, ¡entonces tienes que luchar por ello! Puede que sea difícil, pero si fuera fácil no tendría mérito conseguirlo, ¿no crees? – Akari se sorprendió ante esas palabras de Ayano. – Puede que sea difícil, agotador, puede que conlleve sacrificios… Tendrás mucho menos tiempo libre para pasar con tus amigas y familia… Algunas veces puede que llegues a pensar que es imposible y pienses en abandonar… Pero si lo haces, nunca lo conseguirás. Si realmente quieres algo, tienes que estar dispuesta a soportar todo eso. ¡Solo si te esfuerzas al máximo podrás conseguir aquello que tanto anhelas!

Aquellas palabras impactaron directamente en Akari, motivándola de una forma que nunca antes había sentido. Sentía que ya no era la misma persona después de escuchar a Ayano. Akari, con una determinación en sus ojos que nunca antes había sentido, tomó de las manos a Ayano.

– ¡Gracias, Sugiura-senpai! Los exámenes son la semana que viene. ¡Me esforzaré al máximo para conseguir la mejor nota de notas!

– Da lo mejor de ti.

– ¡Sí!

– ¿Ves cómo era buena idea, Yui-nyan?

– Sí, sí…

– ¡Monstruo pechugón!

– ¡Tabla de cortar!

**Día de entrega de notas**

– ¡¿Un seis y medio?! – Exclamó Akari al ver la nota, lo que la dejó en shock.

Akari estaba completamente derrotada sobre la mesa del Consejo Estudiantil debido al intenso esfuerzo de los últimos días, con su alma saliéndole por la boca, por lo que tuvo que ser Yui quién le explicara a Ayano lo que había pasado.

– Se ve que estudió muy duro para los exámenes… Pero la mayor parte de lo que estudió no entraba…

A todas las chicas les salió una gota de sudor al enterarse de esto.

**En el Club del Entretenimiento**

– Soy una inútil, no sirvo para nada…

– No digas eso, Akari, no es verdad. – La intentó animar Yui. – Es sólo que te equivocaste con lo que entraba. Si no hubiera pasado hubieras sacado un nueve y medio o hasta puede que un diez. La próxima vez asegúrate de saber bien lo que entra.

– No habrá una próxima vez…

– ¿Eh?

– Estoy agotada… Estudiar de esa forma me desgastado de una forma que no creía posible. No me veo capaz de volver a hacer eso…

Las tres chicas sentían algo de pena por Akari.

– Vamos, Akari-chan, no te desanimes. Ya encontraremos algo.

– ¿De verdad lo crees?

Chinatsu asintió.

– Sí. Mientras tanto, ¿qué os parece si voy a preparar algo de té?

– Está bien.

**Transición**

Las tres chicas bebían el té que Chinatsu había preparado. A continuación hablarán una detrás de otra, por lo que para distinguir quién es, durante un rato saldrá su nombre al principio aunque sea literariamente incorrecto.

 **Kyouko:** Mmm… Chinatsu-chan, tu té está delicioso, ojalá pudiera probar este té cada día.

 **Chinatsu:** Yui-senpai, ¿qué te parece mi té?

 **Kyouko:** ¡No me ignores, no soy Akari!

 **Akari:** ¡Oye!

 **Yui:** Está delicioso, Chinatsu-chan, ojalá pudiera probar este té cada día.

Chinatsu saltó hacia Yui abrazándola.

 **Chinatsu:** ¡Kyaaa~! ¡No te preocupes, Yui-senpai! ¡Te prepararé este té siempre que quieras!

 **Kyouko:** ¡No es justo! ¡Yo te he dicho lo mismo y a ella la tratas mucho mejor! – Kyouko se tiró hacia Chinatsu abrazándola. – ¡Vamos, abrázame a mí también!

 **Chinatsu:** Kya… ¡Senpai, suéltame! ¡Yui-senpai, ayúdame!

 **Yui:** Oye, Kyouko…

Entre Kyouko abrazando a Chinatsu, y ésta abrazando a Yui mientras intentaba sacarse a Kyouko se encima, Yui casi no podía hacer nada, y solo se veía como si las tres chicas estuvieran haciendo movimientos incongruentes, o como si jugaran a tirarse una encima de la otra.

 **Akari:** Qué felices se os ve a las tres juntas así… – De pronto, las tres se detuvieron, prestando atención a Akari. – ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

 **Yui:** Akari… ¿Podría ser que…

 **Chinatsu:** La razón por la que no tienes presencia…

 **Kyouko:** Es porque no estás en ninguna relación?

– ¿Eh?

– Piénsalo, Akari. – Empezó Chinatsu. – Yo estoy enamorada de Yui-senpai, por la que las dos estamos en una relación. Sakurako-chan y Himawari-chan están enamoradas la una de la otra, por lo que también están en una relación.

– ¡Espera, ¿qué has dicho?!

– ¿No lo sabías?

– ¡Pero si no paran de pelearse!

– Eso es porque se quieren, Akari. ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?

– _Es cierto que incluso las parejas se pelean, pero eso no significa que tengan que pelearse todo el rato, ¿no?_

La mente inocente de Akari no podía entender eso. Al ver que no decía nada, Chinatsu siguió.

– E Ikeda-senpai siempre fantasea con Sugiura-senpai y Kyouko-senpai, por lo que aunque sea imaginaria, se podría decir que las tres también están en una relación.

– ¡Espera! ¡Ikeda-senpai solo fantasea con ellas! ¿Cómo es que la metes en la relación?

– Porque ella es la creadora de esa relación. Si no fuera por ella no existiría, por lo que, como creadora de ella, también está dentro.

– Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con ello? – Interrumpió Kyouko. – ¿Cómo sabes que esa relación no es real? ¿Cómo sabes que Ayano no está coladita por mí? – Dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo haciendo movimientos exagerados intentando ser sensual.

– Porque nadie se enamoraría de ti, Kyouko-senpai.

– ¡Qué mala!

– Entonces… ¿Debo enamorarme de alguien para tener presencia?

Yui asintió.

– O hacer que alguien se enamore de ti, al parecer, o también fantasear con otra pareja.

– ¡Akari-chan! ¡Fantasea con Yui-senpai y conmigo!

– ¡¿Eh?!

– ¡Imagínate que Yui-senpai me hace eso y aquello, vamos!

– N-No creo que pueda…

– ¿Cómo que no? Si es muy fácil, yo me lo imagino todos los días.

– ¡¿Que qué?! – Gritaron sorprendidas las tres chicas.

– Cada noche, en la cama, antes de dormir, me imagino que Yui-senpai me hace todo tipo de cosas pervertidas mientras me ma…

– ¡Aaaaah! ¡Ya es suficiente, Chinatsu-chan! ¡No hace falta que sigas! – Gritó rápidamente Yui.

– ¿Eh? ¿No quieres saber qué es lo que me imagino que me haces, Yui-senpai?

– Eh… No es necesario… Además, estábamos intentando hacer que Akari tenga presencia.

– Cierto…

– Ugh… No creo que pueda imaginarme nada de eso. Creo que para mí tal vez sería más fácil enamorarme de alguien.

– Tal vez… – Respondió Yui.

– Está bien. Entonces, ¿cómo lo hago?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Cómo me enamoro de alguien?

– Eh… Esto no funciona de esta forma, Akari… No puedes decidir enamorarte de alguien así como así. Es algo que surge con el tiempo.

– Ya veo… Entonces tenemos que hacer que alguien se enamore de mí.

– Esto funciona de la misma forma…

Kyouko intervino.

– Además… Nadie se enamorará de ti, Akari.

– ¡Eso es muy grosero, Kyouko-chan! ¡¿Por qué me dices eso?!

– Piénsalo, Akari. No tienes presencia porque no estás enamorada de nadie, y nadie se enamorará de ti porque o tienes presencia. Es un bucle.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Entonces, ¿qué hago?!

Kyouko se levantó con un posado serio.

– Lo que tenemos que hacer… ¡Es buscarte una pareja, Akari! – Exclamó, señalándola.

– ¡¿Eeeeeh?!

– Oye…

– Akari, ¿qué te parece Yui?

– ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamaron todas.

– Espera, ¿por qué yo? – Preguntó Yui.

– ¡Imposible! – Siguió Chinatsu. – Yui-senpai es mía.

– Pero si aceptas ser mi pareja, Yui quedará libre para Aka…

– Jamás seré tu pareja. – La cortó Chinatsu, dejando a Kyouko completamente blanca, aunque enseguida se recuperó.

– ¡Entonces! ¡Akari, sé mi pareja!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres ir conmigo solo porque Chinatsu te ha rechazado?

– Eeeeeh… Sí.

– ¡No soy el segundo plato de nadie! ¡No soy la opción secundaria si te falla la principal! ¡No quiero enamorarme de alguien así, quedas descartada!

Eso volvió a dejar a Kyouko blanca.

– _Akari se ha enfadado…_

– Si Chinatsu-chan tiene razón, Sakurako-chan y Himawari-chan están enamoradas entre ellas, y Sugiura-senpai… Aunque me ayudó mucho el otro día, no tengo suficiente confianza con ella, y no hablamos mucho. No sabría ni qué decir. Tal vez… Con Ikeda-senpai…

Kyouko volvió a recuperarse.

– Entonces, si Akari se queda con Chitose, yo podría con Ayano…

– Eres una pervertida. – Dijo Yui. – Tú solo quieres hacerlo sin importar con quién sea.

– ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

Yui suspiró.

– Como sea. ¿Entonces eso significa que tenemos que preparar una cita entre Akari y Chitose?

– ¡¿U-Una cita?!

Kyouko asintió entusiasmadamente.

– ¡Exacto! ¡Tenemos que hacer que las dos salgáis juntas para que os enamoréis!

– ¡U-Un momento! N-No sé si estoy preparada para esto…

– ¿Y de qué forma planeas enamorarte de alguien si no es así, Akari?

Akari intentó buscar una excusa, pero no encontró ninguna. Yui se acercó a Akari y le puso una mano en el hombro.

– Tranquila, Akari. Solo tienes que hacer con ella lo mismo que harías con nosotras cuando vamos juntas a algún sitio. No intentes forzar nada yendo demasiado rápido. Solo sal con ella como amiga. Si pasa algo más ya llegará cuando tenga que llegar, ¿sí?

Akari se calmó un poco y asintió.

– De… De acuerdo.

– De todas formas falta algo. – Dijo Chinatsu. – ¿Cómo hacemos para que Ikeda-senpai salga con Akari-chan? No creo que decirle que quiere salir con ella para enamorarse de ella sea la mejor opción.

– No, definitivamente… – Respondió Yui poniéndose la mano en el mentón.

Kyouko se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Ju ju ju… Tranquilas, eso no será ningún problema. – Las demás la miraron, y Kyouko miró a Akari. – ¡Akari!

– ¡S-Sí!

– Si quieres que Chitose se acabe enamorando de ti, debes hacer lo que te diga. ¿Estás lista?

Akari tragó saliva.

– ¡S-Sí!

– Bien, entonces escucha…

**Al día siguiente**

Chitose llegó a la escuela, al igual que el resto de estudiantes, pero cuando abrió su taquilla se encontró con una nota dentro. Chitose la cogió y la leyó.

_Te espero en la entrada del centro comercial después de clases._

Al leer de quién era se sorprendió.

– ¿Akaza-san?

**Después de clases**

Chitose, intrigada por el motivo por el cuál Akari la habría citado después de clase, asistió al lugar, encontrándose con la chica.

– ¡Akaza-san! – Saludó al verla.

Akari se acercó a ella.

– Gracias por venir, Ikeda-senpai.

– Sí, esto… Me preguntaba, ¿por qué querías verme?

– Verás… Esto… – Akari tenía el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza. ¿Cómo se había podido dejar convencer por Kyouko para hacer aquello? – Es que… Me estoy haciendo mayor, y quiero… Probar cosas nuevas. Por eso… M… ¡Me gustaría comprar mangas hentai yuri!

Chitose se quedó con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

– ¿Eh?

– Y… ¡Quiero que tú me ayudes a comprarlos!

– ¡¿Eh?!

La sonrisa en la cara de Chitose desapareció por completo, reemplazándola por un sonrojo tan o más grande que el de Akari.

– Quiero… Que me ayudes a decidir qué mangas son mejores para comprar.

– ¡Es-Espera un momento, Akaza-san! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo tan de repente?!

– Qui-Quiero probar cosas nuevas para… – Akari no pudo decir lo que Kyouko le dijo que dijera, por lo que utilizó otra expresión. – S-Sentir placer…

– _¡¿Akaza-san se está refiriendo a lo que creo que se está refiriendo?!_

– P-Por eso quiero comprar algunos mangas hentai yuri, y… Sé que tú sabes bastante de eso, así que… He pensado que podrías aconsejarme sobre cuáles podrían ser más de mi agrado.

– Ah, a… A, A-Akaza-san, yo no… – Chitose se había quedado bloqueada, no sabía qué decir. – No sabría cómo aconsejarte si no sé lo que te gusta más. – Dijo finalmente forzando unas risas.

– Entonces… Yo te lo contaré. – Las risas de Chitose se detuvieron en seco. – Te contaré… Lo que necesites saber para aconsejarme…

Chitose no se esperaba para nada eso. Internamente buscaba rápidamente una excusa para intentar escabullirse de esa.

– Esto… Akaza-san… Eh… Aaah…

Akari se acercó más a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros una de la otra, y la tomó de las manos, sorprendiendo aún más a Chitose.

– Por favor, Ikeda-senpai, no puedo pedirle esto a las demás. Eres la única a la que puedo acudir. Ayúdame, por favor.

Chitose no sabía qué hacer. Aquello era completamente repentino. No se hubiera esperado nunca que su kouhai, la chica más inocente que conocía, le pediría ayuda para comprar mangas hentai. Viendo el rostro avergonzado de Akari, pudo ver que ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pedirle eso. Para ella debía ser igual de vergonzoso que para Chitose. Entre su adorable rostro, la linda voz de Akari, y la tierna forma en que la tomaba de las manos, acabó aceptando.

– Está bien…

– Gracias, Ikeda-senpai. Sé que debe haberte sorprendido, pero no podía contar con nadie más.

– Sólo te pido una cosa. – Dijo Chitose aún algo ruborizada. – Por favor, mantén esto en secreto.

– ¡Por supuesto! Iba a pedirte lo mismo, de hecho.

– Está bien. Entonces… Será un secreto entre las dos.

Akari asintió.

– Bien, empecemos entonces. Conozco una buena tienda en este mismo centro.

**Un rato después**

Akari y Chitose salían de la tienda con unos cuantos mangas hentai yuri cada una. Akari aún no se podía creer lo que había hecho. Había entrado junto con Chitose al apartado hentai de una tienda de mangas, y le contó a su senpai con qué cosas solía excitarse para que pudiera recomendarle hentais que pudieran encajar con sus gustos. Si se pudiera ver en un espejo apostaría a que estaría roja como un tomate. Una vez fuera, ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien qué decir. Chitose fue la que tomó la iniciativa.

– Bueno, con estos creo que tendrás material suficiente por unas semanas. Son muy… Excitantes. Podrás releerlos varias veces antes de que te aburras de ellos.

– Gr-Gracias. – Chitose iba a despedirse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Akari volvió a hablar. – ¿Qu-Quieres que los leamos juntas? – Chitose quedó en shock. – No me… Siento capaz de leerlos yo sola. Al menos no de momento. Si estoy contigo… Creo que me resultará más fácil.

La mente de Chitose iba a mil. ¿Por qué Akari quería leer "eso" con ella? ¿Acaso no sabía lo que podía pasar? Si las dos leían hentai yuri juntas podrían terminar excitándose demasiado y acabar haciéndolo juntas… Espera… ¡¿Acaso era aquello lo que pretendía desde el principio?! No… No podía ser… Seguro que lo que pasaba es solo que Akari era demasiado inocente para entender lo que podía pasar y no se atrevía a leer eso sola…

¿Verdad?

– Mis padres llegarán tarde hoy, y mi hermana está en la universidad… Si vienes a mi casa… Tendremos toda la tarde libre…

En aquel punto, Chitose ya no sabía qué pensar. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar, las cosas podrían salirse de control, pero tampoco descartaba que eso fuera lo que quisiera Akari. Finalmente, la forma en la que Akari la miraba y la curiosidad por ver lo que podría pasar, hicieron que terminara aceptando.

Lo que viene a continuación es "Rated: M". Si queréis que haga otro fic explicando lo que pasa, decídmelo en los comentarios. Si mucha gente lo pide, haré ese fic. Si lo pide poca gente o nadie… Entonces dependerá de mis ganas de hacerlo o no.

**Varias semanas después**

Yui, Chinatsu y Kyouko se encontraban en el Club del Entretenimiento, las dos primeras haciendo sus tareas, y la última leyendo un manga de Mirakurun. Cuando lo terminó un rato después, se dirigió a las otras dos chicas.

– Chicas, ¿Akari no tarda mucho en llegar?

– Kyouko-chan, estoy aquí…

– ¿Eh? ¿Akari? – Akari estaba sentada en su lado de la mesa. – ¿Cuándo has llegado?

– Llevo aquí todo el rato, Kyouko-chan…

– Ah, ¿en serio?

Akari suspiró. Ignorando que la habían ignorado (valga la redundancia) miró la hora en su reloj.

– Bueno, debería irme ya. – Dijo levantándose y recogiendo tus cosas.

Las tres chicas se extrañaron que Akari no se molestara por no haberla notado.

– Akari… ¿No te molesta que no te hayamos notado? – Preguntó Yui.

Akari negó con la cabeza.

– Para nada. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, debo irme.

Aún extrañadas de que Akari no se molestara, Chinatsu preguntó.

– ¿A dónde?

Akari se sonrojó un poco.

– Ajajá… Tengo… Una cita con Chito… Digo Ikeda-senpai.

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron.

– ¡¿Una cita?! – Exclamó Chinatsu. – ¡No es justo! ¡Tú solo llevas unas semanas con ella y ya salís juntas y yo llevo casi un año con Yui-senpai y aún no hemos salido nunca! ¡Yui-senpai! ¡¿Cuánto tardarás en salir conmigo?!

A Yui le salió una gota de sudor.

– Ah, eh… No pienses en ello ahora, Chinatsu-chan, no es bueno tener prisas…

– ¡Pero Akari-chan e Ikeda-senpai no llevan juntas ni dos meses! ¡Tú y yo llevamos un año! – Chinatsu se abalanzó encima de Yui y la abrazó con fuerza. – ¡Yui-senpaiYui-senpaiYui-senpaiYui-senpaiYui-senpaiYui-senpaiYui-senpaiYui-senpaiYui-senpai…

La pobre Yui no tenía otra opción que soportar como la pequeña aprendiz de yandere la abrazaba fuertemente mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez. Por otro lado, Kyouko, miró pícaramente a Akari.

– Bueno, ¿y hasta dónde habéis llegado? Ya hasta la llamas por su nombre.

– No seas entrometida, Kyouko. – Pudo decir Yui aun teniendo en cuenta su agarre por parte de Chinatsu.

Aún algo sonrojada, Akari sonrió feliz.

– La verdad… Es que me lo paso muy bien con ella. Cuando salimos, siempre me tiene en cuenta. Sabe lo que me gusta y lo que no… Cuando comemos helado, compramos ropa o vamos a ver una película, siempre sabe qué es lo que prefiero. Y cuando me toma de la mano… – Akari se llevó las manos a las mejillas. – ¡Kya! – Ese grito las sorprendió a todas, también a Chinatsu, que por la sorpresa soltó a Yui. Un poco más calmada, pero con las mejillas un poco más sonrojadas que antes, Akari siguió. – Cuando estoy con ella… No me siento ignorada… Y eso me hace feliz. Ella me da toda la atención que necesito, así que ya no me molesta que no me notéis vosotras.

Las tres chicas no se podían creer que esa fuera la misma Akari que ni tan solo dos meses antes se molestaba porque no la notaban. Una vez terminó de recoger sus cosas, se despidió.

– Bueno, chicas, nos veremos mañana. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la sala del club.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que las chicas reaccionaron, mostrando las tres una pequeña sonrisa. Con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, Kyouko habló.

– Nuestra pequeña Akari se ha hecho mayor y ha abandonado el nido. Ya no nos necesita…

– No hables como si fueras su madre y se hubiera ido de casa. – Dijo secamente Chinatsu.

– Al final, lo que Akari necesitaba no era atención, sino amor. – Dijo Yui feliz.

– Yui-nyan, yo necesito tu amor…

– No.

– … Chinatsu-cha…

– No.

Al final me quedó un fic bastante más largo y muy diferente de lo que pretendía. En este fic no iba a haber ninguna escena gore ni ninguna referencia sexual, pero empecé a escribir y al final quedó así.

Espero que por lo menos os haya entretenido. La semana que viene empezaré a publicar el fic de Doki Doki Literature Club. Será tan adorable y kawaii como el juego. Si os gustan las cosas adorables, no lo dudéis, os va a encantar. :3


End file.
